Yura Keikain
"Yura" redirects here. For the pilot-exclusive character, see Yura Usami. is an onmyōji of the Keikain House who specializes in shikigami. She is able to maintain four at once, impressing both Nurarihyon and fellow onmyōji. She was trained by Akifusa, raised to see yōkai as evil, and seeks to complete her training by defeating Nurarihyon and then inheriting leadership of the household. Appearance Yura is a young girl around the same age as Rikuo (in his human form) with a petite but seemingly frail build. She sports short and spiky dark hair, and generally wears a vapid look on her expressionless face that only seems to change during times of great distress. Personality Yura originally had little tolerance of yōkai, as per her training. However, unlike her brother, she is more willing to accept that not all yōkai are evil and comes to both trust and defend Rikuo despite his yōkai heritage. She is headstrong and relies on brute strength to solve her problems. Unfortunately, she tends to rapidly lose confidence during times of pressure, greatly affecting her skill in battle. This becomes clear when Satori reads her mind and she is stunned that her usual tactics won't work. After he angers her by making light of her grandfather's death, she unleashes an extraordinary amount of power, showing how much she values her family. A running gag throughout the series is that her stomach grumbles at inopportune moments. Curiously, she doesn't seem to be embarrassed by this at all - possibly because she sees no problem with her own frugality. She has said the best thing about her shikigami is that they don't need to eat, and whether to eat food which has touched the ground can be a source of great debate for her. Synopsis Gyūki Arc First introduced as a transfer student from Kyoto, she reveals herself to be an onmyōji during an encounter with a tsukumogami doll yōkai at Kiyotsugu's house. While visiting the Nura House, she begins wandering when Rikuo leaves the room and is disappointed not to find any yōkai during her search. In the anime, she both finds and exterminates a malicious rat yōkai. Later, while walking through the First District with Kana, she is accosted by a man from a local host club who corners the girls in an alley. After Yura identifies him as a yōkai, he and the men with him reveals themselves to be of the Kyūso Clan. Yura fights them using Tanrō, but is forced to surrender when Kyūso attacks Kana with a horde of rats. The pair are captured, and Kyūso uses the girls as bait to force Rikuo to relinquish the title of Third Heir. While under captivity, Yura's shikigami are confiscated, rendering the young onmyōji powerless; with the Kyūso beginning to lose their patience, Yura knows it was only a matter of time before she and Kana are slain. She silently prays for help, but did not expect it to come at once, much less in the form of a Hyakki Yakō, led by Rikuo. Yura could hardly believe her eyes as she beheld the horde of yōkai; her eyes fell upon the one leading them all - a tall man with long two-toned, black and white hair (Rikuo's yokai form), immediately recognizing him as the leader of the yōkai parade, and mistaking him for the master of all yōkai, Nurarihyon (when in reality, it was Nurarihyon's grandson). A skirmish ensues between the Kyūso and the Nura Clan and in the end, Kana and Yura are rescued by Rikuo and the Nura Clan's Hyakki Yakō, but Yura is dissatisfied with having been saved by yōkai and declared that the next time she encounters Rikuo, in his yokai form, she will definitely defeat him. She journeys to Mount Nejireme along with the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, and ends up protecting Natsumi and Saori when Mezumaru attacks the baths. Later, she helps search Ukiyoe Middle School when a yōkai drags Kana into a mirror. Shikoku Arc While out at a bargain sale, Yura runs into Rikuo's grandfather but, like from the time she and her friends visited the Nura household, failed to realize that it was the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan Yokai in front of her. Their chat is interrupted by the sudden attack of Muchi. Yura protects Nurarihyon, but takes a significant amount of damage until she summons Rokuson to transport the latter to a rooftop. With more freedom of movement, she proceeds to summon Tanrō, Bukyoku and Rentei, destroying Muchi's subordinates. However, she is struck by Muchi's poisonous wind and has to recall her shikigami due to not having the energy to maintain them. While Muchi faces Nurarihyon on the rooftop, Yura climbs the stairs and arrives just after the former has been defeated. Though she feels down about not being able to protect Nurarihyon, he lifts her spirits by saying he wouldn't have survived without her assistance. She invites him to dinner at her house, only to discover he has slipped away while her back was turned. In the manga, she is in the school auditorium when Inugami attacks Rikuo and runs to help, but Rikuo's bodyguards beat her to it. She watches the fight between Inugami and Rikuo, wondering why fellow yōkai are fighting against each other. In the anime, she is attacked by Inuhōō, who burns her shikigami paper, and ends up injuring her arm. She is later seen examining various shrines around Ukiyoe Town which have been destroyed, and ousts Kagibari Onna's identity as a yōkai. Yura happens to mention this yōkai sighting to Rikuo while at his house, which results in him assigning Kejōrō to keep an eye on her. When Kagibari Onna chases down Yura and attacks her, the latter is saved by Kejōrō, but falls unconscious and doesn't witness the battle between them. When she awakes, Yura finds herself alone with Rikuo's yōkai form and demands to know his agenda, but he leaves without answering. During the battle between Rikuo's forces and Tamazuki's, she steps in after the latter slaughters his subordinates, but is unable to do anything. Rikuo shoves her out of the way and tells her to go protect the humans on the street - which she does, though she doesn't like taking orders from a yōkai. Tōno Arc Yura forgoes school in favor of training her Onmyōjutsu, setting herself up in a dilapidated building and practicing blindfolded in an attempt to hone her senses. Much to her frustration, however, her technique is still imperfect. Rikuo unexpectedly finds her training grounds, and she learns that the entirety of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol has been looking for her. Noticing her disappointment and deflated confidence as a result of the confrontation with Tamazuki, he tries to comfort her - however, when Ryūji stumbles upon them talking, he identifies Rikuo as a yōkai and proceeds to attack him, much to Yura's shock. Despite her own doubts, she chooses to believe in her friend more than her brother and, after asking Rikuo if he's human and receiving an affirmative answer, defends him. As a result, she is injured by Gengen and Rikuo reverts to his yōkai form to prevent her from receiving any further harm. She recognizes his yōkai form as being the one who has repeatedly saved her, and can finally make sense of why a yōkai would help her. During the battle between Rikuo and Ryūji, Yura continues to side with the former but is distressed when she sees him to have stabbed (and killed) her brother. Soon after Mamiru enters the fight, Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō arrives and Ryūji opts to retreat - but not before ordering Yura to return to Kyōto to join the rest of the Keikain's forces. He informs her that he and Mamiru traveled to Ukiyoe Town solely for that purpose and to inform her of the deaths of Shūji and Koreto Keikain. After she (grudgingly) receives treatment for her wounds at the Nura House, where her "nurse" is none other than Yuki Onna, whose identity as a yōkai had only recently become known to Yura. Distrustful of her "classmate," Yura attempts to summon two shikigami, but is stopped by Yuki Onna comically stuffing a large block of ice into Yura's mouth. She escapes outside to find Rikuo, in yōkai form, seated on a branch of the sakura tree and confronts him. She apparently still had her doubts about whether or not Rikuo is partly human, or a powerful yokai who can assume a mortal form, and so decided to find out for herself even if it meant using violent force. Leveling her shikigami-fusion water cannon at him, she inquires as to his true nature - human or yōkai - and learns that he is one by day and the other by night. Despite having been raised to believe all yōkai are evil, she trusts him as a result of having gotten to know him. When she adds that a yōkai having saved her finally makes sense now that she knows he is actually her classmate, he kicks her off the tree and into the pond below. She shouts that she will get him back for it after she returns (smiling rather malevolently at the mere thought of the day that she would make Night Rikuo pay), and subsequently refuses his offer to escort her to Kyōto. Kyōto Arc After arriving in Kyōto, she joins the meeting of Keikain's core members and is shown the corpses of Shūji and Koreto. She is informed of the current situation in the city and enlisted to take their place as part of Kyōto's barrier, later discovering that her old room in the household has been made into a storage room. When the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol arrive in Kyōto, Yura saves them from a yōkai attack and later runs into Tsurara and Kurata, all of whom she brings back with her to the Keikain household. Prior to the Nura Clan's forces arriving, Yura works to fight against the capital's yōkai. At Sōkoku-ji, she summons all of her shikigami in order to protect her fellow onmyōji and is stunned when she realizes that Akifusa is leading the attack against them. She ends up summoning Hagun, and the spirit of Hidemoto Keikain within it takes command of the situation, ordering the onmyōji to flee. Yura later joins forces with Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō, and even rescues Kubinashi and Kejōrō at Ryūen-ji. She is distraught upon returning to the Keikain Main House following Shōkera's attack, as her grandfather dies shortly after her arrival. Later, when Rikuo's forces march on Nijō Castle, Yura is ultimately the one who renders Satori's mind-reading ability useless by attacking with all of her shikigami at once. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc She Investigates XX village with Ryuuji. Although she initially does not believe the stories about the village she is quickly proven wrong an eliminates the youkai with ryuuji. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Keikain family's main house, Yura utilizes various Onmyōjutsu techniques, though her specialty lies in shikigami. She often turns receipts and expired coupons into viable ofuda, which she can use to repel attacks. Unlike those of the Fukuju branch, however, she requires numerous ofuda to successfully accomplish this. Yura has also been shown to use her shikigami papers much like throwing knives. Yura's Shikigami *Rokuson - The deer. *Bukyoku - The samurai. *Rentei - The koi fish. When Yura merges with it, it becomes a water cannon. *Kyomon - The elephant. *Tanrō - The white wolf. *Hagun - The Keikain ancestors, used to increase the summoner's own powers. Relationships *'Rikuo Nura': She originally suspected him of being involved with yōkai, leading to her investigating his household, but put it at the back of her mind due to his kindness. He, in yōkai form, saved her several times (from the Kyūso Clan, Tamazuki, etc.) and, even though her suspicions were confirmed upon her brother and Mamiru's arrival, she accepted him and continues to fight alongside him. There are uncorfirmed thoughts of the two of them liking each other in a romantic way, since Rikuo was ready to go to Kyoto to rescue Yura despite the lack of skill and training. Moreover, she, in her turn, called him by his first name without honorifics when she saw Tsuchigumo attack him. During the time Yura discovered Rikuo's true self, she first received a "no" from Rikuo after she asked him if he is a yokai. The reason rikuo couldn't tel her the truth is the wish of not hurting or losing her. Furthermore, Rikuo kicked Yura off the branch of the sakura tree in his backyard due to being embarassed seeing her up so close. They continue to form alliences as the story goes on. *'Nurarihyon': Yura first encountered Rikou's grandfather during her visit to the Nura Clan household, but due to the Supreme Commander's mastery at concealing his disposition, he merely passed as an old man from the girl's perspective. Without knowing his true identity, she came to like him as simply Rikuo's grandfather and even protected him from Muchi's attack. Quotes Trivia * She speaks in the Kyōto dialect (kyōkotoba) when showing familiarity. *Shiibashi originally planned to make Yura a boy. *Yura's shikigami are all named for stars in the constellation Ursa Major. *She ranked 11th in the character popularity poll with 335 votes, while her "frog purse" ranked 61st (last) place with 1 vote. *The first person to find out Rikou's secret Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Human Category:Onmyouji Category:Keikain House Category:Female Characters Category:Kiyojuji Squad Character